


The hot Abernant sister

by UselessSidecharacter



Series: Aberfaeth [5]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Adaine is done with people calling Aelwyn hot, F/F, Fig really doesn’t know how to flirt, Who came up with the idea of titles? I hate them., drunk teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSidecharacter/pseuds/UselessSidecharacter
Summary: Adaine’s friends are getting on her nerves by talking about how hot her sister is.Set during Leviathan Rock City.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Aberfaeth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The hot Abernant sister

**Author's Note:**

> I have like three multi chapter things I’m working on but my brain is just being shit right now and it’s not letting me so I just wrote another Aberfaeth thing cause I have no self control.
> 
> It took me so long to write this in comparison to most of my works because I just couldn’t get myself to focus which sucks but what you gonna do, not be mental?

“So,” Ragh began, “What’s the next step, what do we do from here?”

“I think the next thing we do is rescue Adaine’s hot sister from prison in Fallinel.”

Adaine groaned at Fabian’s response and put her face in her hands.

“Would you stop calling her that?”

“What? She is your hot sister.”

“Even if that’s true-“

“Whaddya mean? She is just objectively hot, right Kristen?”

“Definitely, Tracker?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her to be honest.”

Fabian pulled a picture up on his crystal and showed Tracker, still in partial wolf form.

“Yeah, she’s hot, not my type but definitely hot.”

“Ok, so we go to Fallinel and get your hot sister off.”

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Adaine cut back in, irritated, “I really don’t need to hear her described like that.”

“Fine.” Fabian relented with a sigh.

“Next thing we need to do is rescue the  _ gorgeous  _ Aelwyn Abernant from prison in Fallinel.”

Adaine groaned and put her head in her hands in exasperation.

Across the bar Sandra-Lynn and Fig were chatting as they drank, the two of them getting progressively drunker as the night wore on.

“So,” Sandra-Lynn slurred slightly as she leaned towards her daughter conspiratorially, “daughter of mine, looking around the bar, do you have any little crushes? Do you like any of the people here in the bar?”

“Ummm,” Fig shot a look over to her friend’s table; specifically a very annoyed looking Adaine, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Well, like what if I did, but like I don’t know what to do because I’ve only had highly inappropriate relationships based on illusions?”

“You wanna learn? You wanna learn how to flirt without illusions and everything?”

“From you? Yeah, yeah!”

“Ok,” Sandra-Lynn looked around the bar, selecting her target like a hunter before fixing her gaze at Garthy O’Brien, “Watch this.”

Fig watched her mother as she confidently walked up to the bar, ordered a drink which she put down in front of the proprietor of the Gold Gardens and began chatting to them, after only a few minutes the pair left the crowded bar, Sandra-Lynn shooting her daughter a wink as she left.

Gaping slightly Fig tried to collect her thoughts, was it that easy? Was that all she’d had to do since freshman year? If she’d known it could be that easy she would’ve tried it a  _ long  _ time ago instead of kissing middle aged men while disguised as their co-workers.

Getting up she crossed to the bar and bought one of the fizzy drinks which Adaine had been consuming instead of alcohol, hoping that it would achieve the same outcome as the drink which Sandra-Lynn had placed in front of Garthy; Fig strode over to her friend’s table confidently and deposited the drink next to Adaine before sitting down beside her.

“Thanks.” Adaine greeted her with an exasperated smile as Fabian, Kristen and Tracker continued in their discussion of Aelwyn.

“So,” Fig started assertively before realising, a few seconds too late, one very flawed part of this whole exercise: she hadn’t actually heard what her mom had said to Garthy after buying them a drink and prior to leaving the bar, so she had no idea of what words she was going to follow up with.

Adaine had turned to her, her eyebrows raised as Fig opened and shut her mouth repeatedly.

“So?” She prompted after a few moments.

“Sooooo…” Fig drew the word out, turning to the rest of the table to make it seem like she was talking to all of them.

“What’s our next move?” Adaine groaned out loud while Fig screamed internally at herself.

“Can you please not start talking about how hot my sister is.” Adaine pleaded as Fig did a shot, trying to cover her blushing.

Ignoring her, Fabian began talking in an over the top, theatrical voice.

“I must save my love, the gorgeous and hot Aelwyn Abernant.” Fig drank another shot.

“Yeah Adaine, we need to save your hot sister.” Slamming her latest shot glas down onto the table Fog spoke, not realising she was verbalising her own thoughts.

“Fuck you guys, Adaine’s the hot sister.” A beat and then Fig noticed her friend’s faces turned to her.  _ Shit. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by bloodyshadow1’s tumblr post:
> 
> Adaine: can you stop talking about how hot my sister is?
> 
> Fabian: but I must rescue my love, the gorgeous and hot Aelwyn Abernant.
> 
> Kristen: Yeah Adaine, we need to save your hot sister.
> 
> Fig: fuck you guys Adaine is the hot sister
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed; comments are always appreciated a crazy amount.


End file.
